


听说我们是宿敌2

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	听说我们是宿敌2

淋浴间只剩两人，二宫还是毫不松懈地把帘子拉到一条缝都没有。  
身后传来一声浅笑声。  
二宫本有些恼怒，扭头一看满目都是相叶赤裸的胸膛，顿时没了气势，只能虚虚“啧”了一声。他难以避免地在他相叶的胎记上多看了两眼，相叶见了，倒也不大在意，别着手臂让他看清楚，说：“上次太暗没看见吧？”  
“欸，”提起上次二宫的心又是猛地一跳，“也，也不是没发现，只是……情况紧急……”  
“啊……”这下相叶脑子里也有画面了，忙干咳一声，说也是也是。  
衣服都脱下放在外面的长凳上，两人围着条毛巾在狭窄的单间里四目相对。记忆里活色生香的“上次”好歹还是黑灯瞎火的，现在这大白天的什么都看得一清二楚，二宫舔舔嘴唇，只觉羞耻心膨胀到随时能炸出朵蘑菇云。  
临近冬天，又下着雨，相叶打开了花洒，热水从两人身侧洒出来，溅到二宫冰凉的脚背上，慢慢升腾起雾气。  
“其实可以不用开……”二宫低头看自己岔开的脚丫子，“待会儿……热……”  
相叶懂了他的意思，摸摸鼻子，“没有，我就是想……隔音……”  
“！”  
这话在二宫听来怎么都觉得是意指他上次的“表现”，顿时他整个脑袋都烧了起来，好胜心也一并死灰复燃了。  
“哼，想得周到啊——那待会儿你可以放开嗓子叫大声点儿了。”  
相叶也不输，笑起来，微微俯身看着他说：“叫什么？叫你不要缠太紧吗？”  
二宫瞪大了眼却恨哑口无言，一下恼羞成怒，干脆无视规则抢先一步，隔着浴巾就虚握上了相叶。  
相叶微微一惊，也不甘人后，一掌从下而上盛住了二宫的，拇指轻轻摩挲起来。  
两者气息都不稳了，面上仍是云淡风轻，手上却使出浑身解数，没几下浴巾就给蹭掉在地上。  
肉碰肉再没矜持，起初只是两只手频率不同，偶尔磕碰，不知不觉小腹也像被磁力吸引一般越贴越近，最后完全没有再前进的余地。  
相叶闭着眼调整凌乱的呼吸，下意识去攀了攀二宫的腰来借力，结果掌心触到的瞬间便传来一阵颤栗，他睁眼一看，只见二宫默不作声地耷拉着脑袋，顺着看下去，肉肉的小脚趾一个个都在水流里紧紧蜷了起来，泛出淡淡的粉色。  
相叶咽了咽唾沫，迅速将自己的手里的东西挤进二宫的手中去，再一手包裹起两根性器和那柔软的手掌，一起撸动了起来。  
“哈呃！”二宫惊诧地抬起头来，正对上相叶泛起欲色的眼神，顿时又被一股热流侵袭，双腿绵软。  
相叶掌住他的后背，轻声提醒：“可以靠着我喔。”  
二宫埋下头藏住满脸潮红和汗水，用力摇头，却已没余力说一句话。  
这番逞强姿态对相叶来说像反覆重演的梦境，牵连起许许多多虚实碎片涌上脑海，让眼前少年的每一寸身体都流淌出诱人的味道。  
他不管二宫的拒绝，手一收把人拢进怀里，再次提醒：“还可以接吻喔。”  
“才不要！”二宫的耳廓迅速酥麻起来，他软在相叶的颈窝里，咬牙忍住燥热的煎熬，终于还是忍不住用空出来的手紧紧抓住相叶的肩头。  
相叶笑了笑，没再言语进攻，转而低头啄食二宫的肩颈。  
“啊……”二宫被这接连几番撩拨推向高峰，眼看就要输了，心里又燥又恼，将短短的指甲狠狠掐进相叶的肩上，忍不住发出了一声委屈的呜咽。  
相叶一怔，停了动作去看他，那人竟已经双眼通红，他一下子清醒了几分，说：“你不喜欢这样？”  
啊，这人最大的弱点，就是太容易心软啊。  
二宫暗暗打起小算盘，靠着相叶的颈窝歪头去看他，眨眨眼，捏起嗓子把话说得黏糊糊的：“我后悔了……”  
相叶这下真的愣了，拉开距离认认真真地看着二宫，正要说什么，却见他撅起嘴巴接着说：“果然……还是想接吻的……”  
心瞬间塌软了一大片。  
相叶愣是没反应过来，盯着二宫看了半晌才终于回过神来似的，把委屈的人儿要求的吻，轻轻送了上去。  
身体记忆瞬间回笼，与下身凶狠蓬勃的欲望截然不同，他们吻得慢条斯理，用舌尖一点点地试探，一点点地交缠，默契地更迭角度，玩乐一般，又带点缱绻难分。  
二宫到底是想赢，他逼着自己沉住气，伸手抚上相叶的颈项，接着往下游走，穿过喉结，锁骨，然后划去乳首轻轻一捏一转，相叶的胸膛瞬时像野兽一般重重地起伏了一下。  
二宫没想到自己一下子找到了对付他的门路，得意起来继续在那儿作乱，谁知没动几下手就突然被强行抓开了，二宫一皱眉，便觉口腔突然被大开城池，被翻搅的舌根传来过电般的酥麻。  
“唔……”糟糕了，二宫的头脑里警铃大作，下一秒果然就感受到了下身不受控制的升温，腿上更是几乎瘫软无力，二宫抵住相叶的胸膛企图推开他，可是根本不需相叶的压制，他自己的意志就已全盘崩溃。  
他渐渐呼吸困难而颤抖起来，却不由自主地扣住相叶的脖子更努力地回应过去。  
给他，他要什么都给他吧。  
这个想法蹦出来的一刻二宫绷紧身子释放了出来，在相叶的唇边留下一声漫长而满足的叹息。  
高潮的余韵里他恍恍察觉另一股白浊射在了小腹上，而后落进一个温热的怀抱里，低喘此起彼伏。  
“你输了……”  
“嗯。进来。”

 

有些腻人的草莓香气从身后飘来，二宫双手撑在墙上垫着自己完全抬不起来的脑袋，被相叶第二次进入自己身体里的指节戳得百感交集。  
——今天的全套工具还是他自己准备的。  
现在好了，球场上的胜利也没有，床上的胜利也没有——甚至都没有一张床，以致采取了这个还没开始就让人屈辱的后入姿势。  
“不甘心吗？”相叶明知故问。  
“……”二宫憋红了脸不想理他。  
相叶继续问：“你……在上面过吗？”  
“……”二宫忍无可忍扭过头去摆了个臭脸，希望相叶同学能识相闭嘴，可当他看清相叶此时深沉的眼色就顿住了，他竟是认真的。  
二宫收敛怒意，但仍含糊其辞：“有又怎样，没有又怎样？”  
“那下面呢？”  
“你！”二宫咬牙切齿，“所以说有又怎样，没有又怎样啦！”  
相叶盯着二宫沉默半晌，不知道在闹什么脾气，只不咸不淡地吐了句“没什么”，倏地腑身贴近二宫的后背，舔了舔他的耳朵。  
“啊……”二宫一个激灵，瞬间什么火气都没了，歪着脑袋微微向后仰，把已经红得快滴血的耳朵往他嘴里送。  
身后的手指被拔了出来，带着被捂热的液体在二宫的大腿上划出一道水痕，而后转去架子上拿了一个小小的包装袋，往二宫的手里塞。  
二宫自然一摸就知道是什么，害臊得手都烫了起来，但还是沉住气什么也没说，利落地撕开，塞回了相叶手里。  
相叶拿了东西，却没放过二宫的手，施力牵到二宫身后握住了自己微勃的下方。  
二宫重重呼了一口气，感受到自己的手被带领着反复撸动，而那处的形状温度迅速变化出凶猛的态势，他顿时被脑中的画面激得忍不住夹紧了后方，含苞待放般的翕动艳丽地勾引住相叶的心神。  
“准备好了，”很快后方顶上来一根火热，相叶在二宫的耳边轻声说，“你自己来好不好？”  
二宫疑惑地看着眼带笑意的相叶，不确定他的意思，直到感觉相叶把双手都放在他的腰上，而那根气势汹汹的东西上只剩自己的左手。  
二宫心跳得飞快，把脑袋重新埋进自己的臂弯里，但心里却有个声音不断催促起来。  
不要等了，你根本就等不及了。  
他稍稍加重力道握住相叶往股缝挪，慢慢找向穴口，奈何心里一慌总不对门道，干脆翘起屁股放松开肌肉，狠心往前一带，一下子顶进去了一半。  
“啊……”  
相叶低吟一声，扶稳他：“别太急了，会弄伤自己的。”  
二宫的眼角顿时泛起了泪花，有疼痛有情欲，他不干了，松手，把相叶放在自己腰间的手带到肚皮上紧紧环住，仰头去蹭相叶的脸。  
“为什么要自己来，明明你就在这儿……”  
相叶听着心里一满，一口咬住二宫的下巴，双手用力一收将自己完全送了进去。  
“让你久等了，”辗开湿热甬道的快感带着难以言状的欢愉，他低声试着呢喃着，“nino……”  
“相叶君……”  
终于被填满的二宫早没了理智，并没在意这一声称谓有何特别，只追随本能地顺从身后的人的一切。他伏着潮湿的墙面艰难地站稳，专注着肉刃缓慢温柔的侵略，不知不觉地已把屁股翘得像只伸懒腰的猫。  
“还想我做什么吗？”相叶用拇指轻轻摩挲二宫的腰身，诚恳至极地问道。  
二宫喘息着，委屈却坦荡：“摸摸我……”  
相叶轻抚起他，手的动作颇为绅士，触在皮肤上了却是形同撩火，二宫手上握紧拳头，身体渐渐软成了一滩水，挂在相叶的臂膀上。  
“已经站不稳了吗？”相叶慢慢带领着二宫张开双腿屈膝跪下，自己镶进两腿之间，彻底将二宫钳制在自己和墙壁之间。  
“啊！”试验般用力往更深处一顶，二宫浑身收缩了一下，也没空闲抱怨相叶狡猾地换了个更羞耻的体位，只管抓紧相叶撑着墙面的手臂，像溺水一般仰起头来。  
“还有什么要求吗？”  
“啊……我……”二宫艰难地扭过头去，看着相叶在抽送中摇晃的前发，彻底失神地摇了摇头，“有……但你做不到……”  
相叶微微一怔，正要问清其中意味，却突然从他藏在汹涌情欲里那一点失魂落魄的神色领悟到了什么一般，躲避开了他的视线，取而代之的是身下瞬间加速的进犯。  
“哈啊！啊……”冲进身体里的力量从肉体到灵魂掠夺得一无所有，二宫心里翻涌出一丝丝的悲哀，但只是一丝丝，瞬间又在被这个人占有的兴奋中屈服得毫无保留，用尽放荡的姿态仿若为让他牢牢记住这副躯体的价值。  
“嗯，是那里……相叶君……相叶君快点……”  
相叶一只手钳住二宫过分纤细的腰身往前撞击，一手将二宫的脑袋掰过来接吻，颠簸太大，吻还未成形就被撞碎，两片嘴唇却固执地厮磨，好像唯有那一小片湿热空间才能汲取氧气。  
二宫顺势脱力向后靠在相叶的怀里，相叶也干脆跪坐下来，让怀里的人一下子惊呼着又多吃进去了几分，可他非但没有生气害羞，还舒舒服服地伸长脖子，就着坐姿自己动起了腰肢。  
“啊……nino……”热流一股脑地奔向本来就蓄势待发的下体，相叶伸手覆上二宫的胸膛，触到他炙热的汗水和心跳，随即陷进了一片空白一般，将自己狠狠扎进这副身体里，低吼着释放了出来。  
“啊……”二宫被刺激得也跟着呻吟了一声，但还是差了那么一点儿才达顶峰，正不知所措望向身后求助，相叶却二话不说地抽离出来，来到二宫身前伏了下去。  
“啊！”在被湿软的舌尖划过之前二宫就已经重重一颤，相叶在他的胯间埋头辗转，从高挺的鼻梁到漂亮的脊骨，让整个画面艳丽无比。他把手指插进相叶冰凉的发丝，想保护住什么宝物似的不敢用力，只是轻轻捧着，但下身始终是忍不住往前去探索更柔软的境地。  
“啊……相叶君……为什么……”  
千钧一髮之际二宫慌乱地推开相叶，终于还是没来得及，留了一片散乱的白浊在他的脸和颈项上。  
二宫颤抖着把那人拉起来，眼神里似带着一丝恼怒。  
“不喜欢这样？”  
相叶今天第二次问出这个问题。  
二宫看着那双已经开始恢复清亮无辜的眼眸，捧着那张脸吻了下去。  
沿着白浊的痕迹轻轻舔舐，从眉心到喉结，再蜿蜒回到唇瓣，这才在丰软的唇边低声问道：

“相叶君……  
“该不会是喜欢我吧？”

相叶的身子陡然一僵，他拉开二宫，却看见那人眯着眼睛的狡黠神色。  
有人满脸情真意切实则虚与委蛇，但二宫却总爱一派逢场作戏姿态实则暗流涌动。  
相叶从那双浅色眼眸眼里探究到了什么似的，慢慢勾起了嘴角，重新把人拉近，道：  
“呐……还不确定的话，可以多确认几次吗？”

 

TBC？


End file.
